The Cranium of Janus
by Jet556
Summary: AU set in 1959. What happens here, well that's the tale and I wouldn't want to give it away.
1. Holger Holgaart the Barrister

**Welcome everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Holger Holgaart the Barrister**

Holger Holgaart the barrister was a gentleman of a long face that was often lighted by a smile and his eyes the warm kind. He was a fifty-year old widower, as were most of his friends with only one of them still having a living spouse. Born in Denmark in 1909, Holger's family did immigrate to Canada in 1923. His English had never been good but his Danish and German were as great as if they written by Shakespeare or that mysterious writer of the epic 'Beowulf.'

Alas, Holger did have a cousin whose English was completely non-existent. His name was Dorwell, a well-known man in Toronto, who made himself understood through his expressions and body language. His Danish and German were just as Holger's and even if people could not understood a word he said found him to be quite eloquently spoken.

This day, they did walk together through a residential area that neared an area of interaction. As they did walk, Dorwell pointed to the side door of one house.

"Have you ever seen that side door, dear cousin?" asked Dorwell.

"Most valiant kinsman, I have often." Replied Holger. "As you know well that is the home of our dear compeer Lee Ping, the well-known psychiatrist."

"Aye, that is the truth." Stated Dorwell. "But as it so happened I did pass this way one dark where I did see a dark-haired, taloned beast trample a young girl."

"What?" asked Holger. "This sounds something out of a tale of horror!"

"Indeed it seemed as such." Agreed Dorwell. "But still I must get to the subject of the door, honest cousin."

"Get to it then."

"I and the girl's father did pursue this beast until we had him cornered. He was a poor man and so the beast did offer money to pay for the doctor bill if we would them him alone. He went into that side door and did come out with a check with Lee's signature on it."

"He had a key then?"

"Most certainly he did!"

"What was the beast's name?"

"Lynch Webber."


	2. The Search for Lynch Webber

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Search for Lynch Webber**

Upon his return home, Holger found Lee's last will and testament waiting for him. It identified his heir as being none other than this mysterious Lynch Webber. Knowing next to nothing about this mysterious brute who had come out of nowhere, Holger decided to visit another of his and Lee's friends, a psychiatrist by name of Camillio Martinez who just so happened to be the only one who was not a widower, his wife Brandy was still alive.

Cam had also been born in 1909 but while Holger had been born in Denmark and didn't immigrate until he was fifteen years old, Cam had been born in Cuba and his family had immigrated when he had been quite young thus he was far better at speaking the English language since Cuba's only language was Spanish in contrast to Canada whose languages consist of English, French, Chipewyan, Cree, Gwich'in, Inuinnaqtun, Inuktitut, Inuvialukuktun, North Slavey, South Slavey and Thcho.

Holger was very straight to the point so he asked what he had come to ask about. "Has Cam ever heard of friend of Lee of Pings named Lynch Webber?"

"No." replied Cam. "Never heard of him."

Thus did the search of Lynch Webber begin! There were no records on any family, no photographs and very little had ever seen to have ever heard of him but eventually Holger did find Lynch's residence. It was an apartment in one of Toronto's less than pleasant neighborhoods. Upon finding Lynch not at home, Holger decided to wait until Lynch returned no matter how long it took.

When Lynch did return, Holger found someone that he had not been expecting. It was a man that could be described as dark-haired, talon beast but he was only about three feet tall and his age seemed to be about twenty-five. This was the individual who had trampled a child? Holger had been expecting someone taller.

"Lynch Webber!" Holger walked over to Lynch as Lee's heir took his key out of his pocket.

"What? Who are you?"

"Holger Holgaart!"

"Holgaart? Dr. Lee Ping's barrister?" Lynch turned to look at Holger.

"Holger is friend to Lee of Pings. Does Lynch mind if Holger speak to him?"

"You won't find Lee here, sir." Said Lynch. "He does not come to visit me." Then how did they come to be acquainted? How did Lynch come to be Lee's heir? "You have had a good look at me but I must know how you know me."

"Lee told me of you."

"Deceiver! He did not! I did not think a barrister would lie to my face!" And with that, Lynch stormed into him home and locked the door. This only left Holger to wonder how Lee could have gotten involved with such a young man.


	3. Doctor Lee Ping

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Doctor Lee Ping**

Eventually, there came a time when Lee Ping decided to host a dinner. Thus was Holger able to ask about Lee's decision to name Lynch Webber his heir instead of one of his own children. Arriving at Lee's home early, Holger was welcomed in by Lee's butler Bifford Goldstein, a man of eighty-one years who had served his master for the past twenty years and had served Lee's father Alfred before him. Alfred had been a man who had, allegedly, beaten his sons with a walking stick but that had been denied by both of his sons. In his youth, Lee himself had allegedly sexually exploited female staff and patients but there was no proof of this for both patients and staff of the female gender had always spoken kindly of him. It is generally believed that these allegations were made by rivals.

Lee was sitting in his living room, reading "Kidnapped" by Robert Louis Stevenson. In the living room was a carving of Janus, Roman God of the Doorways. This had been nothing that Lee's late wife Tina ever would have allowed into the house had she lived. Holger would not have wanted such a thing in his house, his late wife Greta would not have, Cam would not have, his wife Brandy would not have, no one would have wanted such a thing in their house! It was that alarming.

"Greetings, Holger." Said Lee upon hearing Holger and Biffy enter the living room. "So nice to see you."

"Holger has met Lynch Webber." Stated Holger.

"You have, have you?" asked Lee. "Well, better this discussion than Cam's coming discussion about my decorating heresey." Holger looked confused and Lee pointed to the carving of Janus. "He was present when I bought that." Holger looked at the carving only to quickly look away. Janus was a Roman god with neither Greek nor Egyptian counterpart and a good thing that was! Holger couldn't imagine was a Greek or Egyptian equivalent would look like.

"Holger must know if Lynch has some hold over Lee of Pings." Stated Holger.

"A hold over me?" asked Lee. "It is quite the opposite I have a hold over him!"

"Who is he?"

"Merely a patient." Assured Lee. "I can be rid of him if I wish as both heir and patient with a snap of my fingers. Now please, Holger, drop this subject. Leave Lynch be. My children are well enough so why not let a patient inherit my home and fortune?"

"What would Tina say?" asked Holger.

Lee did not give an answer. He merely closed his book and left the living room saying: "I'll hear no more of this."


	4. The Hagen Murder Case

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Hagen Murder Case**

Weeks passed and for the most part things were uneventful. Then one evening a murder occurred. The victim was the fifty-seven year of Brigadier-General Basil Hagen; a veteran of the Allied Intervention in the Russian Civil War, World War II and the Korean War. Basil had been both friend and client to Holger as well as a member of the Parliament of Canada making his murder a shock to the entire country.

The witness was a maid and the place had been just outside of Lee's house. Basil had been passing by when Lynch Webber appeared on the scene and with no justification attacked him and beat him to death with a walking stick, which had broken by the time it was all finished.

The walking stick in question had been a gift from Holger to Lee's father Alfred. Many who tried to discredit Alfred claimed that it had been that very walking stick that Alfred had allegedly beaten Lee with but Holger had not arrived in Canada until 1924 and the people making this claims were putting the non-existent beatings in Lee's childhood when Alfred didn't receive the walking stick until Lee was twenty.

Lynch's apartment was found empty. The bloodstained clothes and walking stick of the murderer had been burned, or with the latter nearly burned. The head of the walking stick had remained, though rather different looking, having been slightly melted by the fire's heat.

So, it was that Holger did visit Lee. Lee was in an ill state when Holger came to visit thus did Holger worry about his friend.

"What has happened, Lee?" asked Holger.

"Just had a shock." Stated Lee. "Lynch has left, not wanting to be a bother to me after what he had done. He has even left a letter if you wish to see."

"Holger has and shall take it to examine."


	5. The Letter

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Letter**

Later that day, Holger studied the letter. There must have been something here that betrayed Lynch. He just could not figure it out.

Then Holger's clerk came into Holger's office with a pile of papers. His name was Wendell Barrage and he had a good eye for a great deal of things.

"The writing on that letter is very similar to Dr. Ping's, sir." Said Barrage.

"What's that?" asked Holger. "How is that, Barrage?"

"Dr. Ping is right handed." Stated Barrage. "This handwriting is done with a left hand however. Those who write their left hands instead of their right hands result in having their handwriting looking slightly different but even then you can find similarities." Barrage then took the letter and looked at it. "Yes, they are very nearly similar."

"You are certain?" asked Holger.

"Very." Replied Barrage. "I'd bet my mustache that even if this person had written with their right hand it would turn out similar to Dr. Ping's."

This alone caused Holger to wonder. Had Lynch really written this? Or was it possible that Lynch had forced Lee to have written this?


	6. Following Hagen

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Following Hagen**

Camillio Martinez had fallen ill not long after Basil Hagen's murder. It was a strange illness and it was soon discovered that whatever the illness was, Cam was dying. Sitting in the dining room, Brandy did cry as a woman losing her husband to death only can cry. Lee and Holger had outlived their spouses but now it seemed Cam was not to outlive his.

Walking in to see Cam on his deathbed, Holger stared in shock to see Cam as a man who is dying can only look. This was not the strange exception of Cassius Hagen, the father of the late brigadier general, where he had spent the entire day in bed and when night had come asked his wife to help him sit up and then the horrible scene began with black bile coming from Cassius' mouth and his face turning blue. This was not like that. Cam was frail and pale and looked more skeletal than any mortal man should.

"What is the cause of this illness?" asked Holger.

"Illness?" asked Cam. "This is no illness! Those idiot doctors only call it an illness because they cannot conceive what is truly wrong with me."

"This sounds very like how Lee is." Said Holger.

"Do not say that name to me!" exclaimed Cam. "If you have anything else to talk about then do it, otherwise go."

And thus did Camillio Martinez depart this life.


	7. The Incident at the Window

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Incident at the Window**

Not long after the funeral of Camillio Martinez, Holger and Dorwell were walking once more. As they came to the house that Lee called home, Dorwell pointed at it and asked the question that had come to his mind.

"What was the backstory about that Lynch Webber fellow?" asked Dorwell.

"He was a patient of Lee's that he named as his heir in his will." Replied Holger.

"Is he any longer?"

"It is possible but I've heard no word." Stated Holger.

Seeing an open window, Dorwell walked over. Perhaps Lee was home and they could talk. Well, Holger would have to do the talking. Dorwell's English was very poor to the point of being nonexistent.

"Lee!" called Dorwell.

Coming to the window, a most pale Lee Ping did appear. He did indeed look ill.

"Still feeling ill Holger sees." Observed Holger as he walked over.

"Y-Yes, I am." Said Lee.

"Any word of Lynch?"

"I… Have heard from him… occasionally."

"Where Lynch now?"

"Never far away." Lee clutched at his chest, bringing great shock to Holger and Dorwell. There was no history of heart problems in the Ping family. What was going on here?

"Is Lee well?" asked Holger.

"I'm fine, I really must get some rest. Good day!" And so it was that Lee shut the window and left the room. So ended that little meeting.


	8. The Final Dark

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Final Dark**

There came a night when Holger was called to the house of Lee Ping. It had not been Lee who called him there instead it was Biffy, his butler.

"What wrong, Biffy?" asked Holger.

"Earlier I came across what I would call Dr. Ping in a mask but the body looked more like that of a dwarf! He screamed in horror when he saw me. I've served the man for twenty years and served his father before that. I cannot imagine why he would scream in horror and run past!" replied Biffy.

"Where did he run to?"

"I followed him to his study." Stated Biffy.

Holger went to Lee's study. He found the door closed. Knocking on it, he asked Lee what was wrong. It the voice that answered, however, that caused Holger to back away in shock.

"Go away!" it said. "Leave me be!" That was not Lee's voice! That was the voice of Lynch Webber! Holger returned to Biffy and told him. The two then returned to Lee's study and broke the door down. What they found there was Lynch Webber on the floor clutching the bust of Janus to his chest. His eyes were open and staring into space.

Holger knelt down and place a hand on Lynch's neck. He was dead. A bottle of cyanide pills were found not far away.

"Look here, sir!" exclaimed Biffy holding up a document. "It is Dr. Ping's last will and document and names you as the heir."

"What?" asked Holger. "But where is Lee?"

"Two other documents here." Replied Biffy. "One in Dr. Martinez's handwriting and another in Dr. Ping's. Perhaps these will give us the answers we seek."


	9. Dr Martinez's Account

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Dr. Martinez's Account**

It was not long after Brigadier General Basil Hagen was murdered. I was introduced to him through a mutual friend, the barrister Holger Holgaart. He was very nice, had some wild years in his youth but who hasn't?

Though I am a psychiatrist by profession and he a military man, we both found a common interest in historical fiction. I had an interest in history, he wrote fiction in his spare time and he once told me that he would have liked to write something that was not a story having to do with one of the wars he has fought in. I asked what and he replied that a story of the Norsemen was something he wanted to do. Not long after he told me that he was murdered.

I learned that the murderer was one Lynch Webber. Holger had spoken of him as a friend of a friend of ours: Lee Ping, a colleague of mine.

Imagine my surprise when not long after Basil's murder I did meet this Lynch Webber. He had come to my home as if he had been there before. He spoke to me as if he knew me.

Then most surprising of all Lynch Webber turned into Lee Ping. It was not like any make-up job the movies could do. Lynch Webber is a dwarf and Lee is a man of average height. I did not know what I had just seen.

"How?" I asked.

"The head of Janus." Replied Lee.

I never believed in the supernatural. Now I know that there are things that cannot be rationally explained. I can recover from this sudden revelation but not from the shock that I have seen.

These are my final days.


	10. The Last Will and Testament of Lee Ping

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Last Will and Testament of Lee Ping**

I had always wondered about the human psyche. Two sides to the human soul, three parts like what Freud suggested, I guess I was lucky to only have two.

One day when out on the town I found a bust of the Roman god Janus. Never would my wife Tina have allowed it to be in the house while she lived and I can understand that. It is not the kind of thing anyone wants in their house based on look but it is unique nonetheless.

When I got home and I was in my study, I found myself translated as they say in the Shakespearean sense. I found my evil half and realized that with my own hypocrisy I was unable to engage in many of the vices in human nature. I am not pure good but rather both good and evil but I discovered this this other side of me was nothing but evil thus why I refer to him as my evil side.

I eventually gave him the name of Lynch Webber, naming him after an old patient of mine. There was a resemblance but he was shorter and younger this evil side of mine.

I enjoyed becoming Lynch. When I became Lynch I was able to take part in the vices I was never able to. I refused to take responsibility for Lynch's actions even though I enjoyed them and now look where it has taken me. I killed Basil Hagen merely because he once knocked into me while walking.

In fear that the transformation may become permanent, I made Lynch my heir. Now that Lynch has done what he has done I cannot allow it. Not to any of my children who are well enough but to my friend Holger Holgaart, the barrister who has always had money troubles, I hope this will help him.

So do we die.

 **THE END**

 **This story was inspired by Robert Louis Stevenson's novella "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." I changed the setting to the 1950's and the way of the transformation to something supernatural so those familiar with the original story would not know what was coming.**


End file.
